


The Wrong Doctors

by karan414



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Angst and Feels, Big finish character, Canon Universe, Crossover, Eighth Doctor Era, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), New Planets, Paradox, TARDIS - Freeform, Tenth Doctor Era, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karan414/pseuds/karan414
Summary: Two Doctors, two companions and the one adventure that will mash up two eras of "Doctor Who" in an epic crossover for the ages. (No, really! Alright...maybe not an epic, per se, but you get the gesture, right?)The Doctors get swapped in their respective time streams and have only familiar yet unknown companions to help them out of this time-space displacement while bigger things brew in the backdrop of the story. [next update: April 2018]





	1. Familiar Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?? What?? WHAT!!??

 " _Aaaah_ , there you are", the Doctor exclaimed in his high pitched  _yet.._ captivating voice.

"You see, Rose. One part, just the one, and this will allow my good ol' TARDIS to sustain itself for life. No more stopping in Cardiff for refueling."

"Where was this the whole time I've been here?"

" _Well_ , I liked Cardiff", he laughs and continues, "but since the rift has been misbehaving over the last number of years, I don't want to subject the TARDIS to it's irregularities. Doesn't mix well with the vortex really."

"I will never understand why we can't go back to a time where it doesn't misbehave and refuel it there. That way, all of  _this_  could have been avoided."

A surprised Doctor stopped working on the device and his eyes landed on his ever lovely companion and in a stuttering voice he asked, "Since when do you wanna  _avoid_  adventure, Rose?"

"Well, ever since it began having me held hostage to the Slitheens in 1820 London, while you go gallivanting around their base looking around for this. It doesn't  _even_  work."

"In my defense", he began, "this just needs a small..very tiny boost and then it will be as good as new. And also, I  _did_  save you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. So now, on with it, shall we?"

"That's the Rose Tyler, I know", he replied and gave his characteristic charismatic smile in the process. "Just give me a minute."

The Doctor  _sonic-ed_  the part and took out the wire to connect the TARDIS with it.

"My sexy ol' companion. Just be nice", he said very quietly..almost whispering to it.

"My what-?", she almost blushed.

"Oh, did you hear that? Sorry, wasn't talking to you."

" _Oh_ ", a disappointed Rose exclaimed.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, why won't I be?", she shrugged.

"Alright", he said with a long pause. "Anyway, then let's do this", he shrieked and immediately bent down on his knees to connect the wires.

" _Allonsy_!", he said as he took the ends to plug them together.

"Now, see Rose, the part I added isn't found in a Type 40 TARDIS but I never seem to want to upgrade but what's one tiny little download?"

"Is that what is gonna happen? Downloading?"

" _Yeaaah_ , the engines will make a sound for a bit and we won't be able to travel for  _umm.._ maybe an hour. But that's it, I feel."

It was at this second that the TARDIS unexpectedly stopped..doing anything and instantly, the lights went down.

"What's happening, Doctor?"

"I don't know but the entire system's shutting down.  _Shushh.."_

_"What?"_

_"_ Listen.."

As the Doctor pointed to the weird voices, they began to echo in the console room which sounded less like the engine was starting but more like.. _no.._ not possible. Not at all.

But as it were, within a few more seconds, the lights came up and everything went back to be normal, except for the desktop theme maybe. Still, the Doctor breathed a bit easier now.

" _Woof_ , now  **that**  was close", he replied and shrugged it off in pride.

He turned around with a huge smile,  _nay_..smug on his face, "Now then, where to Rose Tyler, where wer-"

" _What_?"

"Who are you?", asked a strange yet familiar woman, standing in front of him.

" _What_?"

"I asked, who the hell are you, mister all-trench coat-and-sand shoes? And where is the Doctor?"

" **What**!?"

"Will you stop saying 'what'?",

"No. No. Not possible."

She made a face in response with her eyebrows almost yelling, "well?"

"I will tell you what's happening but you are not gonna like it.. _wait_ , what was your name?", the Doctor thought for long and hard and was clearly struggling but finally he remembered, " _Charley_ ".

"How do you know my name?"

"Because Charley, I  _am_  your Doctor..."

"I always wanted to say that", he smirked to her befuddled face expression.

And she stood there, in all of her Edwardian glory asking the question of the century to herself, " _What_?"

* * *

(quo Doctor Who theme song-2005)

Paul McGann

David Tennant

India Fisher

Billie Piper

The Wrong Doctors

by karan414

* * *

And somewhere..or some- _when_ Rose was doing a bit of questioning of herself.

"Who the hell are you?", she exclaimed on the  _other_  ship, moving away in an attempt to keep a distance from the stranger.

"Well, hello. This is unusual. Where am I? Anyways, I am..the Doctor."

" _Blimey_! You've regenerated again, haven't you? Tell me..Doctor?"

"No, no. I didn't regenerate. How did you even-"

"And wait, how did you change the theme?"

"The what?"

"Theme..as in wallpaper!  _uh_."

Rose looked around all confused and befuddled, "I..I didn't. It's been this way ever since I came onq."

"Let me tell you something. Not a big fan of this", he said and began soaking in the new look, completely ignorant of the young woman standing in front of him.

" _Helloooo_? Who are you, mister?", she asked impatiently.

"Well, of course. I am the Doctor."

"But wait, you  _can't_  be the Doctor."

"Why not?"

"Well, your accent doesn't help."

" _Aah_ , here we go again. Regenerate on the wrong side of the planet just this once and nobody believes that you are the Doctor"

" _Ahaa_. So, you did regenerate."

"No, no, I didn't, Miss-?

"Tyler? Rose Tyler? No? Doesn't ring any bells?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry. Though, I will have to admit, you do have a certain familiarity about you. I can't put my finger on it but something's up."

"Wait, just answer me this: what age are you?"

"723. Why?"

"Oh, no.. What has the Doctor done now?"

"I didn't do anything", the Doctor began defending himself.

"No. I meant, my Doctor."  
"You must be what, no. 5 or 6 or 8? I know you are not 9."

"Aah, it's another one of those days then, isn't it? And it's number 8, Miss Tyler. But don't you worry. Though, I am a bit happy that my tendency to put myself in trouble hasn't faded away", he smiled at her. "But maybe I shouldn't be", he laughed.

She certainly didn't think it was funny. "Well, lighten up a bit. We'll correct the time stream in no time. In the meantime, care for some tea?"

"No, but why don't you ask your sexy companion if she'll have some?", she almost pouted.

The Doctor's eyebrows were raised in an instant. " _What?_  You are..nobody is not supposed to know about that", he said as he looked over her with puzzled eyes whilst a horror expression took over his face as if ancient-not-to-be-spoken knowledge was just uttered. "Oh, dear dear dear", he mumbled to himself, very reminiscent of the original. He shook it off because he  _had_  to and continued, "Anyway.. Alright, my girl. Let's get back to some work."

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile_ ,**

"Unless…of course," the other Doctor exclaimed, startling Charley.

"What? Unless what?"

" _Oh_ , you just wait and see, Charley", he said with a huge smile across his glowing face as he hit various buttons while walking around the central control panel and finally hit the lever.

"You still didn't explain, Doctor. How are you  _my_  Doctor?"

"You see Charley, we Time Lords..we have a way of tricking death.. _well_ , sort of. As in, whenever our body is in a mortal danger, our cells change. They literally change. I have a new face, new voice..well, new everything."

She sighed and continued, "Now I've seen everything. I know I keep saying that but really, anything else I need to know about you Doctor? And is  _this_...permanent?

"Well, I didn't change  _now_. I am from the future..well, you can say that I am  _a_  future Doctor. I was mingling with some wires in the TARDIS and I don't know exactly how but I seem to have been displaced with a past version of myself", he replied while scratching a bit on his cheeks.

"So, my Doctor is still out there?"

"Yup. He must be with Rose", he replied and almost immediately regretted it.

"Who's Rose?"

"Well, a friend; just like you."

"Am I..am I  _not_  with you in the future?"

The Doctor didn't reply. What was the point of it? They never understand anyway.

"You even...forgot my name, Doctor."

He remained quiet and stood in his place, fake pressing some buttons to let the moment pass.

" _Doctor_?"

But he knew Charley wasn't among the ones to let go of such things. So, he muttered up some strength, turned around and replied, "Listen, Charley. I didn't forget you. I could  _never_  forget you. It's just that-"

But before he could give her an explanation, the TARDIS began shaking off violently and a second or two later, both the members were thrown off against the wall, rendered unconscious.

You could hear the sound of some sort of metal chains or something coming closer with each second through a portal which opened besides the console and  _his_  first reaction was to smile. Just stand in his place and smile at the state of the victorious Time Lord.

"Look at you now, Doctor", he spoke his first words.

"So helpless. Without your TARDIS, without your people, without your companions and now? without power", he gave a laugh and headed towards the control panel.

He removed one of the central pieces and the TARDIS immediately shut off.

He opened up the portal once again and turned around to say his final words, "Over the years Doctor, I've realized to never give you a second chance or even a moment of opportunity to let you talk your way out. After all, you use to refuse weapons. Not since  _that_ day. So I bid my farewell, old friend. And it  _will_  be farewell as the TARDIS won't work and you will have an endless fall into the deep space to look forward to." He turned back, laughing as loud as he could and the portal closed behind him.  
And with that, the TARDIS fell and their was hope no more.

 _"Well_.. maybe not."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Whovians? How was it? I honestly tried to mimic the personas of both the Doctors and the companions as much as I could and I hope it didn't feel out of character for anybody.
> 
> Also, if anybody's confused about "who the hell is Charley?". She's from the Big Finish audio dramas and I picked 8/Charley because they simply don't get enough love and I love India Fisher as Charley Pollard. I have listened to only a few of the plays so I may not be accurate in regards to the timeline of that series. Pardon me for that!
> 
> Finally, if you liked the intro, go onto chapter-2 and if you have a sec, please follow me for future updates. Thanks for reading! See ya!


	2. Through the wreckage & into the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor(s) wake up and face the terrible consequences of the swap..

"Well, maybe not. I can't seem to be able to land it."

"What is happening, Doctor?"

"I don't know, Miss Tyler. The TARDIS seems to be.. _sick_."

Before anything else could happen, the pillars inside the ship began cracking and it was followed by sparks coming out of every part of the room.

"Sick? What do you mean 'sick'?", she exclaimed whilst almost jumping onto the console to avoid the sparks.

"I don't know Miss. This has never happened before."

The Doctor began working on pushing the right buttons, at least what he thinks are the right buttons, to help the TARDIS in it's navigation and the stabilization of the vortex.

"I just wish I hadn't thrown away the manual."

"You did what?", Rose's eyes shot up to the Doctor.

"Never mind that  _now_. Think. Think. Think, Doctor.  _Think_. What can cause the TARDIS of all things to react like this?"

"Maybe..maybe.. _YES_.. Yes, yes. I got it..I got it", he squealed in excitement.

"What is it?"

"It's  _me_. I mean..your Doctor. He must have done something. Because all the signs, ranging from the way the TARDIS is reacting to the fact that I'm here, standing with  _you_  on  _this_  ship, it is all pointing to...to a living  _paradox_."

"What paradox?"

"Well, since I'm safe and the future Doctor can die for what the time stream cares, the only thing that can be subject to a paradox is the TARDIS. It means  _oh_..", the Doctor became just a bit dejected and went on to touch the console, feeling it under his fingers. "My girl, what has happened to you?"

He continued, "Miss Tyler, it means that the TARDIS.. _my_  TARDIS is gone. Any other day and it would have been okay and my future selves would have been either erased or delayed. But you see I'm here, in a  _future_  TARDIS, which by all means, shouldn't  _even_ exist. Hence, the-"

"-the  _paradox_ ", she completed his sentence. "So, what are we gonna do now?", she asked worryingly.

"Well, we can't do anything. See, if my TARDIS is gone, then this one should be erased but it can't  _get_  erased as long as  _I,_ a past Doctor, am standing here. It is-"

At this point everything started blinking and the same weird voices returned to haunt the passengers.

"It is going to travel to the very same place my TARDIS was destroyed so that time can course correct itself", he explained her.

"So, we're going to meet the Doctor, then.  _My_  doctor?"

"Maybe. Maybe not", he sighed and finally, the last rites commenced as the very soul of the TARDIS..the whole time vortex, vanished as if they never existed.

"What do you mean 'maybe not'?"

"Well, I don't want to say it out loud. Always makes it worse, in my opinion."

"What now, Doctor?", she asked almost panicking.

"I'm afraid that at any time, the non-existent gravity that's holding the ship in space will be gone and we'll fall through -  _ohhhww_ ", was his reply as the misdeed happened and the ship fell through the deep space.

"Hold on tight, Miss Tyler..."

"This will be the one to remember,  _eh_ , Doctor?"

The Doctor gave away a smile and comforted her, "Even if it's the last thing I remember, Miss Tyler. Even if it's the last thing."

* * *

"Charley, where are you?", he shouted while removing some of the wreckage, one piece at a time.

"Charleyyy?"

" _I'm_..I'm here, Doctor", she muttered as she tried to collect some strength to remove the pillar off from her that had seemingly broken her leg.

"Here, come on." The Doctor gave her a hand after holding the pillar in the air for just long enough to allow her to crawl out of it.

"You alright, Charley?"

"My leg's broken, I think but tell me, what the hell happened, Doctor?"

"Somebody removed the gravity  _thingy_ from the console. The TARDIS fell into the open space with no protection and we crashed at the highest of speeds into the closest planet it could find."

The Doctor looked up to see that the TARDIS has molded inwards and everything was tilted and there were open wires everywhere with sparks just waiting to electrocute them. "Just not close enough, I guess. Now, come on. We have to go outside and ask for help."

They both went on to go outside only to see a group of soldiers surrounding them from all sides.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence and some gun pointing, the commander eventually ordered his soldiers, "Halt!"

"Oh,  _great_. This day just keeps getting better and better", the Doctor muttered to himself.

"The blue box. They said you'll arrive. But why did you crash land?"

" _Welllll_ , it's a long story. But for the time being, do you mind to tend to my friend here?"

"They said that you'll be alone."

"Well, I am not. Now,  _come on._  Help her."

The stranger was wearing glasses with a blinking light on the side of the layering. He pressed a switch and it began beeping and he laid down his diagnosis, "her leg muscle is torn and the bone is also broken. If she doesn't get treatment within the next couple of minutes, she will never walk again. With that leg, anyway."

"Well, _then do something!_ ", he shouted at him.

"The camp is a good 20 minutes away, sir. We can't do anything for her."

"Oh, you can do that diagnosis thing and waste time just standing there but you can't heal her? Some species you are."

"Oh, never mind", the Doctor remarked and immediately sat down and placed her leg carefully in the air while she stood still with the support of the ship.

"Now, now. Everything will be alright.." The Doctor blew some air onto the leg but instead of his breath, some of the regenerative energy of his came out instead, which landed on the wound, slowly heeling it. The soldiers and the commanders stood there in shock and awe of what this man with a blue box can just do.

"Doc.. Doctor, how did you do it?"', she asked with a look of amazement in her eyes.

"I gave you some of my regenerative energy, Charley.  _Hello_!"

"Won't you need it later?"

"As I said Charley, I can't ever forget you", he replied with a smile.

"And besides, it was just a few cells. The only drawback I'll suffer is that once it's time for this beautiful face, it'd be...well, let's just say, you wouldn't want to stand besides me."

The commander finally interrupted, "Sir, that was..that was just the stuff of the legends I've heard about you time lords. I didn't believe it. I never believed it...until now and it's really a pleasure to finally meet one of you", and went on to salute him.

" _Oh_ , I hate salutes."

"Oh, alright. I apologise, sir. Do you mind telling sir.. Doctor.. _who_?"

"You don't want to know that, commander-?"

"Right. It's Commander General Edward Thorn. I welcome you, sir Doctor and the Time Lady to our home world of Elexiprotophyparalexism."

"Time - _what_?", exclaimed the Doctor's companion.

"Just go on with it, Charley", the Doctor whispered to her.

"Yeah, yeah...Time Lady.  _Got it_. Salute to you too, general", she said and did the gesture as well. The Doctor let out a smile.

"This way, Doctor", Edward pointed the way to them.

"After you", he replied- a gesture, which the general seemed to really appreciate.

"Doctor?", she whispered.

He made eye contact with her and she continued, "Is this planet really called  _Alexiphotop_ - _something_?"

"You mean, Elexiprotophyparalexism...yeah..planets are funny that way", he replied and both had a decent laugh out of it.

"You are not half bad, you know", she said after walking for 5 minutes.

"Yeah,  _I know_ ", he replied and took out his sunglasses which soon landed on his nose.

He looked at her and gave away a laugh and that moment was just like the old times. The Doctor and Charley, laughing and travelling the world with the whole galaxy waiting for them. Except this time, neither of them knew each other yet they couldn't say that they were strangers.

* * *

"You can't keep us here. Let us go", she begged to the guards.

"Let it go, Miss Tyler. They won't listen to us."

"But you  _are_  the Doctor. You have to do something."

"Stop it, you imbecile child. You dare mock our God?", the guard howled at her.

" _God_?", the Doctor exclaimed and immediately stood up.

"Yes, God. The Doctor and his Time Lady. They are our God and the Goddess. How do you both not know this?"

"Well, I hit my head when I was a child. Now, what were you sayi-"

"His Time- what?", Rose interrupted with a horror look on her face.

"What about her? How does she not know?"

"Um..She also hit her head", he laughed it off.

"Anyway, you see it doesn't really matter. I am  _THE_  Doctor. Surely, you won't treat your savior in this crude manner?"

"Do I look like a fool? You think I'll forget the face of our savior?"

"Listen to me. Just this once. Huh, alright, who's in charge?"

"Queen Elena is in charge of this kingdom."

"Then, I demand an audience with the queen", he told him with a stern look.

The guard laughed it out and continued, "yeah, right!"

The Doctor's face turned grim and he replied, "you have no idea about who I am. According to Article 10, Section 42 of the Shadow Proclamation, I demand an audience with Queen Elena."

" _Who_..who are you?"

"Take me to her.  _Now_."

"Doctor?, Rose whispered to him.

"Hm.?"

"Section 42? Article 10?", you remember all the sections?"

"Had to try something, right?"

"Oh, you both are cheeky."

"Now, now. Quiet. Don't let him see you laugh."

"What about you?"

"Well, you are not wrong", he whispered as he brought up his stern look as well.

The guard finally complied and made arrangements for the same. Within an hour, both the prisoners were taken into the palace.

"Kneel before the queen", the guards ordered them.

" _Or what?_ ", Rose spoke out to them.

"She's a bit feisty, don't you think?", the queen remarked.

"Yes. Just a little bit," he laughed with the queen.

" _Doctor_?", Rose immediately questioned his loyalty.

" _What_? It was a joke", he replied.

"How dare you use the name of our Almighty", the queen questioned him.

"You see Miss, I  ** _am_**  your Almighty."

"Enough or you will be charged with the highest degree of treason."

"I have never been here. So, I must have saved you all in the future. Well, my future. Your past.  _Hmmm_.. But maybe, I can prove it to you. I crash landed here in my TARDIS a few miles up north. Go in there and inside the main circuit board, you will find a device, an  _infostamp_ , that contains the entire history of the Time Lords and myself."

The queen knew of the Time Lords and their powers, so she reluctantly agreed to giving him a chance and soon the guards brought out the aforementioned device.

She played the device herself and it showed her everything she wanted to know, ranging from Gallifrey to all the 10 faces of the Doctor the current TARDIS knew about.

"There in the end. One of those faces... _your's_. It means..it means, you are not lying. It means that you  _are_  the Doctor."

" _Aah_ ,  _finally_. Now, can you get rid of the chains, please?"

"At once, Doctor. I mean..our Almighty. Get the chains off from them, now."

"Just _'the Doctor'_ would do fine; thank you very much."

The guards followed up on the order and Rose happily mocks them, "thanks for nothing."

"Okay now, Miss Tyler. Settle down", the Doctor whispered to her.

Rose made up a face but finally agreed.

"So, now what do we have here, my queen?", the Doctor asked.

"Ever so humble, Doctor."

"So am I. But I was just curious here. Why am I being hailed as a  _God_  to all of you people?"

"You don't know?", she replied.

"Technically, I haven't saved you all yet. So, no. I really have no idea."

"Well, of course. I could fill you in on the gaps, if it's appropriate."

" _Ah,_ the timeline. Yeah, I mostly forget events in these sorts of situations. So, you can just tell me. No worries. Go ahead. I know I saved you all. I have gathered that much by now but what from?"

"You name it, Doctor. The Daleks, the Sontarans, the Weeping Angels of the old, men made of steel and the most dangerous monsters of them all: the Time Lords, themselves."

"The what-? Time Lords? Time Lords aren't dangerous. Sure, they are a bit strict about their rules, and _blimey,_ those collars and their so-called ' _laws_ '. Mind you, they even put me on trial this one time. But even then,  _monsters_? That's a bit too much. Don't you think, Miss Tyler?"

Rose didn't have anything to add just this once.

"What did ' _I_ ' ever tell you about the Time Lords? Tell me, Rose."

"I feel like I  _really_ shouldn't."

" _Tell me! please_ " This was the first time during the whole trip that the Doctor had raised his voice.

"He said... _you_  said that you were.. **the last of the Time Lords**...Everyone else died."

"That is not possible. That is not possible. I just visited Gallifrey a couple of weeks ago. Everything was fine."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But something happened. A war."

The Doctor came to a standstill, still trying to comprehend the revelation he shouldn't have known, and still not aware as to how should he respond. "And... _Gallifrey_?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

The Doctor took a deep trembling breath but in his mind, the words haunted him: "The last of the Time Lords". The words he is  _yet_ to live. His body became numb as he crumbled down on the floor with his hands covering his face as he couldn't confront the truth. A tear came down from his eye as he mumbled, "this can't happen. We're..we're a civilized society. This..this  **can't**  happen." Rose placed her arms on his shoulders trying to console the broken Time Lord.

"Come on, Doctor. You are almost 750, you really shouldn't cry", he told himself after a couple of minutes and gave a made up smile to Rose when she tried to get him up.

"I'm alright, Miss Tyler. Now, don't you get all watery as well. Everything will be fine."

Rose used her hand to wipe off the tears, both his and her own and they finally stood up.

"Apologies..", said the Doctor while clearing the lump in his throat. "...my queen for such an animated reaction."

"Not at all, Doctor. You destroyed 2 civilisations to show mercy to the rest of the universe. But it still would have it's baggage."

"And you know Doctor, my father used to say that you should trust a person, even blindly if that's required, who will go even against his own family to uphold justice. Now, you know why we call you a " _God_ ", she replied and gave a stare to him. Not a stare of contempt but a stare filled with love and respect for her savior. The Doctor didn't want her love or respect though. All he wanted in that moment was his home again.  _Gallifrey_.

* * *

"Sir Doctor, would you or the Time Lady like a beverage? Elexiprotophyparafill is the finest thing you'll find on this planet."

"Sure, we'll love some. But putting that aside for a minute, tell me, are we inside a dome?"

"You have a keen eye, sir."

" _Well_ , just a little bit. And I'm also curious, is the dome showing us false images up there?", he said as he looked up towards the sky.

"What else can we do, Doctor? Our minds can tolerate bloodshed and the horrors of the war for only so long."

"What  _war_?"

Edward pressed a button on the wall after putting of hand on the scanner and the dome's clear blue skies with the sound of the birds chirping changed into red skies as if they were laced with blood along with a thousand ships overhead just waiting for their assault.

The Doctor at once recognised those ships.

"Don't tell me those are... _Dalek_ ships."

"Who else would it be, sir?

"It means...we're...we're on the edge of the... **Time War** ", he uttered those words and the same look of horror transferred over his face as was on Edward's and he looked in the space with hate in his eyes whilst he could almost hear the voices in his mind chanting, "Exterminate. Exterminate.  **EXTERMINATE**!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to figure out the rest of the story but now I have a broad outline of where I want to take this. So, expect an update not too far in the future. (AAAH!, TOO LATE, I know!)
> 
> Also, please show some support by following/putting in a few words, if you like this. The more popular this gets, the more people will be encouraged to read this. And that will be wonderful. So, until next time! Cheers!


End file.
